Drabbles: The Silmarillion
by Ithiliel Silverquill
Summary: Various drabbles, done for "birthday cards" on HASA. Chapter Seven: Imperfection (Curufin)
1. Fire Like This

**Fire Like This**

I have never known fire like this.

I have known pain's fire: even a lost hand burns. I have known pride's fire: the flames consumed Alqualondë. I have known passion's fire: I swore a terrible oath. I have known Father's fire: it burns my spirit as well.

But I have never known fire like this.

Pain's fire taught me to be strong. Pride's fire taught me that hatred consumes without thought. Passion's fire taught me that reason does not forgive zeal. Father's fire taught me to be perfect.

The Jewel's fire teaches me that I will never be perfect again.

* * *

_A birthday drabble for Maedhros on HASA._


	2. Battle By the Fountain

** Battle By the Fountain**

Ecthelion's dark hair was plastered to his forehead. Silver eyes glared out from beneath lowered eyebrows, gleaming with malice and ill will. His cloak hung heavy around his shoulders, and water from the King's Fountain ran down his face in tiny rivulets.

"This is not funny, Glorfindel."

But Glorfindel's practice sword was lying on the ground where he had dropped it, and the golden Elf was doubled over. "Lord of the Fountain… indeed!"

Try as he might, Ecthelion could hardly resist his friend's mirth, and the sparring match ended as it usually did, with both friends dissolved in helpless laughter.

* * *

_A birthday drabble for Kenaz on HASA_


	3. Five Elements

_**Five Elements: A Drabble Cycle**_

_**By Ithiliel Silverquill**_

**

* * *

**

**Part I: Earth**

Maglor dug his toes into the dirt of his mother's garden. The dark soil had absorbed the light of Laurelin, and it was warm to his small feet.

Nerdanel chuckled as she watched him, pausing with a trowel in her hand to flick a copper curl out of her face. "Are you having fun, little one?"

Maglor smiled. Of course he was having fun. This was his time for just him and Ammë, out in the garden, far from the smithy and the schoolroom. She would dig, and he would watch her. All things grew tall and beautiful for Ammë.

**

* * *

**

**Part II: Wind**

The wind howled through Formenos. It curled itself around the towers, snatching at the banners, tugging Maglor's hair in all directions.

The wind of Formenos was so different from the clamor of Tirion. Instead of the lilting voices of many people, it was only the hollow groaning of the wind. The wide sky seemed empty and lonely all around them.

Maglor could bear the cold silence no longer. He closed his eyes, laid down his harp, and began to sing with the wind itself, lending his voice to harmony with its moaning, and his soul to harmony with its emptiness.

**

* * *

**

**Part III: Fire**

The stench of the burning Alqualondë filled the air. Maglor could taste it on his tongue. The sky was alight with frenzied orange as flame called to flame, and he could barely see the swan-ships for the smoke.

His father's voice rose above the clamor. "_To me, Kindred of the Noldor!"_

Fëanor was dark, silhouetted against the flames, sword raised and shining in the heat.

Maglor did not fall that day. Yet as he moved through the Teleri, rending and killing with the cold ease of a serpent, he felt something within him crumble beneath the weight of the flames.

**

* * *

**

**Part IV: Shadow**

"Hush, little one. No one will hurt you."

But Elrond's cries would not be stilled. Maglor sighed as he walked the hall, in front of the hearth, waiting for the child to calm.

He remembered the day that he had found them. This one had been in the back of the cave, curled up in a fetal position. Even now, shadows lingered in the child's piercing gray eyes.

Maglor closed his eyes and laid the small head against his collarbone. "I am sorry."

Perhaps it was fitting that the child could not accept the apology. Perhaps he would never understand.

**

* * *

**

**Part V: Water**

The gulls surrounded him, shrieking and crying. They were his companions now; he refused to go back to his own kin. The Sea was always beside him.

_How the mighty is fallen,_ the gulls seemed to cry. _The fire consumed the spirit, now the Sea consumes the soul…_

Maglor wept, for it was true. He could not leave the Sea to which he was bound. His songs were rife with its sorrow, and in his dreams it consumed him like it had the Jewel.

And so he wandered ever upon the shores, singing in pain and regret against the waves.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This was written as a response to a challenge on HASA: to write five drabbles based on the five traditional elements: earth, wind, fire, water, and shadow. I decided to use them to show different stages of Maglor's life. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Erestor**: I'm glad that you liked them! I know they aren't like what I usually do, but they're nice for a change. And as for the diversity: well, I like to be diverse. It makes me unpredicatable. ;) Thank you, as always!

**Avalon Estel**: Don't let drabbles intimidate you! All I do is concentrate on capturing just one image in as few words as I can, then use Word's wordcount feature and play with what I've written until it's 100 words exactly. It's easier than it sounds, really. :) I'm glad that you liked them! Thank you!

**kingmaker**: Wow, thank you! I had intended to make the Ecthelion one slightly deceptive at the beginning, and I'm glad you liked that. As for the Maedhros one: that's actually the second drabble I ever did ( I don't know if I'll end up posting the first one or not!) and I'm still rather proud of it. (blushes) Thank you so much!

**Noldo**: Yes, it was Gothmog! The same Balrog that killed both Fingon and Fëanor, if I remember correctly. Glorfindel is fun, isn't he? Trust him to say something nice and insulting like that. :) Thank you for your review!

**SilverWolf7**: Ah, you caught the irony. I have a fondness for irony, and I like to use it whenever possible... even lying under my more lighthearted pieces, like this one. But that aside, the friendship is what this one was about, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you!

**Glorfindel ZedMurray**: Isn't it incredible how much one can do with just 100 words? It's so much fun. Yes, I agree about that: one of the greatest friendships indeed. Thank you so much!


	4. Traitor

**Traitor**

Daeron moved through the corridors of Menegroth as silently as a shadow. The light of torches glinted on his silver flute, and leaves clung to the hem of his robe.

He stopped before the door to his king's chamber and raised one hand to knock.

_Wait_, a voice in his mind screamed. _She will hate you forever… Lúthien will never forgive you!_

He bit his lip, closing his eyes for one brief moment. _Yet if I do not, and she falls because of it, I will never forgive myself._

He knocked on the thick wooden door.

_I love you, Lúthien._

* * *

_A birthday drabble for Elena Tiriel on HASA._

**_Author's Notes:_**

**seeing-spots: **I'm glad you liked Maglor! He really is a tragic character. At first, I had wanted to end it with something cheerful, but Maglor's story just doesn't end cheerfully. Thank you!

**Avalon Estel**: Thank you; I'm glad you liked it! Maglor is one of my favorites, too. Before I heard of drabbling, I never thought that 100 words could say so much, but now that I have to pay attention to every single word, I love them. Of these five, I think my favorite is either Wind or Fire. But that's just me, and I like them all. (blushes) Yes, try again! It's like writing poetry, really, except that it's prose.

**Ellfine**: Thank you! Maglor's life really is depressing, but even so, I love him. And as for Glorfindel and Ecthelion... only Glorfindel could see an Elf-lord so humiliated and end up making him laugh about it. What a friendship. Thank you very much!

**kingmaker**: The second one is my personal favorite, and the fifth one is the one I struggled with the most, actually. Maglor wanted to go on and on about the gulls, but I only had 100 words to work with! I always read Maglor's end and feel horribly sorry for him... of all the brothers, I think he got the worst fate, and he didn't deserve that. Thank you!

_If I missed anyone (and I don't think I did, since I triple-checked this time), I am very sorry, and it's not intentional!_


	5. Wings of Morning

**Wings of Morning**

She drifts up like a pure spirit, seawater dripping from her slender white feathers. Her silver eyes glisten with starlight and bittersweet tears.

It is only when she comes to me, white as a dove, that I feel peace in the empty sky. The vast web of night is cold without her, but when I see her rising from the land to greet me, I live again.

Her smile dances through me as she comes to rest in my arms. Hair as black as doves' eyes brushes against my neck.

And she sighs, _ah, my star Eärendil, you are home._

* * *

_A response to the challenge "White" on the Tolkien Weekly LJ community_

**_Author's Notes:_**

**seeing-spots**: Your request is in the works. ;) It _is _hard to write super-short stories and have them still be stories. That's why I usually try to focus on an image instead of a story for my drabbles, though sometimes the drabble-muse demands otherwise. It's like poetry… art with words. Not to mention that it's incredibly addictive. Thank you for your review!

**Sirielle**: To be very honest, I'm a fan of sad stories myself, so 99 of my work has some sort of angst, or subtle sad irony, in the case of Glor and Ecthelion. I am glad, though, that you still like the happy ones! Thank you for reviewing!

**Avalon Estel**: I've always pitied Daeron as well. Fate was so cruel to him; he was only trying to do the right thing, and look what it cost him. Eöl is a bit different to me, but just in the sense that his motives never came across to me to be as selfless as Daeron's. And I pity Aredhel more than I'll ever pity Lúthien. ;) Thank you very much for your review!

**anonymous**: A drabble is a story of 100 words exactly, not counting the title. Variations include half-drabbles (50 words), double drabbles (200 words), drabbles-and-a-half (150 words), and so on. As for "spirit" as opposed to "shadow" for the fifth element… you may be right. It was a challenge on HASA that I accepted, so I simply followed what they set down. I'm no expert on that sort of thing, I'm afraid:) Thank you for reviewing!

**Nyeren**: Hallo yourself! I'm glad that you liked Daeron's drabble… it was Marnie that converted me to Daeron-pity, and I'm so glad she did. I couldn't pick a favorite among them; it depends on my mood which one I prefer. Thank you for your review!

**kingmaker**: Why, thank you! That kind of pickiness makes it take a while to write them, but it's worth it in the end. :)

**Mirfein**: It's hard to pin a title like "Traitor" on Daeron, since his motives weren't jealous or spiteful, but rather concern and true love. He wanted to save her from herself, just like Thingol. It's an honor to be on your favorites list! Thank you for reviewing!

**Erestor**: Wow, thank you! It's good to know that I'm somehow improving as I write these, though I can't say that I was aiming for "scary." ;) Maglor's story is one of my favorites, and for some reason, it all just fit together. And I'm glad that we both pity Daeron… he's one of the characters that I feel the most sorry for, and I feel irritated with Lúthien when I think of how much she (perhaps inadvertently) wrecked poor Daeron's life. Anyway, thank you for your reviews!


	6. Battle Royal

**Battle Royal**

Glorfindel felt his pulse quicken. The situation was becoming truly desperate. The knights had fallen, the castle was lost, the queen was nowhere in sight... and now the king was threatened...

_Not today, not this time..._

The black warrior moved toward them, glinting in the firelight, cutting off the last escape route. The king was surrounded, and there was no escape... no hope left...

Glorfindel's mind whirled frantically. Surely all was not lost! It could not be! "_No!_"

"Ah, _yes_." Erestor settled back in his chair, grinning like a contented cat. "Checkmate."

Glorfindel slumped, scowling at the chessboard. _Not again._

_

* * *

_

_Happy birthday, _**seeing-spots**!

**Author's Notes:**

**seeing-spots**: Yes, something for you. ;) Have a great birthday! And I'm glad that you liked "Wings of Morning"... it's hard to find the lovely moments in the Sil, but the death and misery around them seems to make them more poignant and beautiful. Thank you for your review... and again, have a happy birthday!

**Avalon Estel**: I always loved Eärendil and Elwing too, and if I had to be any female in the Sil, I would like to be Elwing. She has to be madly in love with Eärendil, or else she would never go to the lengths that she does to stay with him! And you have a point about Eöl... it's just that I like Aredhel and his killing her doesn't exactly put him in my good graces. ;) Thank you very much for your review!


	7. Imperfection

** Imperfection**

Firelight glistened on Curufin's sweaty forehead. He brought the hammer down again, relishing his work. This blade would be his finest creation.

He paused to look more closely at the piece, then realized that he could see his own reflection. He looked almost like his father… the same coal-black hair, fathomless dark eyes, fine-featured face… a specimen of masculine beauty, _nearly_ flawless.

_Imperfect._

Suddenly filled with rage, he drew back the hammer and brought it down in a glimmering arc. The metal rang beneath his fury, nearly shattering with each blow.

He beat it until the only reflection was fire.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**ellfine: **I'm glad that you liked it! I tried to tweak the details as much as I could to be reminiscent of Gondolin, even though it couldn't be exactly the same. Thank you!

**Avalon Estel:** I had to do Glorfindel and Erestor eventually, and this was an idea salvaged from a story that never did get finished. It worked out perfectly. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!

**seeing-spots: **I hope you had a great birthday, and I was glad to be able to contribute. :) Glorfindel may be the best on a real battlefield, but Erestor seems to be the most strategic. After all, leaping on a Balrog doesn't exactly demonstrate thinking through things ahead of time! Glorfindel is delightfully impulsive. I'm glad that I tricked you, even if it was only for a moment. ;)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: **There will be more, for sure! I love writing drabbles. I'm so glad that you enjoyed them, and thank you for reviewing!

**kingmaker: **I knew that some people would see right through the thin deception, but I'm glad that you liked it anyway. :) This one and the Eärendil one were both fun to write, even though they're drastically different. I'm glad that I can give you something to enjoy after work!

**Mirfein:** I'm so glad that you liked it! That one seems to be my most popular yet. I should write Erestor more often... ;) It was my intention to be sneaky, so I'm glad that you got a kick out of that!

**SilverWolf7:** I can see Erestor winning at strategy games too. Glorfindel seems to be more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of person. I'm so glad that you like it! I'm definitely going to keep up with drabbling. It's so much fun.

**Neige: **I completely understand. I'm a lazy reviewer myself, unfortunately. Glorfindel is one of my favorite Elves. I'm so glad that I was able to trick you! I feel so devious now. :) Chess seems like a good game for Elves to play. It takes a long time to finish a game, but Elves have more than enough time as it is, so it suits them. I'm glad that you liked it, and thank you for your review!

**Sirielle:** I figured that you would enjoy this one. ;) Thank you!

**Unsung Heroine: **Wow, what a compliment! I'm honored! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed them. :)

**BanbieBunny: **Erestor is one of my favorite Elves... not that anyone could ever figure that out... :) I'm glad that you liked this drabble!

**Svadilfari: **Thank you so much! Drabbling is good for me as an author, I think, because it has really taught me about trying to say a lot in just a few words. I'm still learning, but I'd like to imagine that this is doing me some good! I'm glad that you liked them. I plan on doing tons more. :)

_I hope that you all won't be terribly offended if I stop replying to my reviewers individually after this. There's more reply here than there is story, and the last thing I want to do is get this taken down for broken rules. Rumors are going around that this might count as an "interactive entry," and I don't want to be banned for any length of time. I do love all your reviews, and I cherish each individual one! -Ithiliel_


End file.
